degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Cabaret
Cabaret is the thirteenth episode of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. Main Plot Ashley and Terri want to take part in Degrassi's Cabaret, so they form a band called "Two Girls and a Keyboard". Paige wants to be in the band and uses Terri's hobby for tarot card reading to trick Ashley to letting her join. When she agrees, Paige then suggests that the name be changed to Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens, while Ashley says the name is inappropriate and prefers to call it "Three Girls and a Keyboard". Tension also arises when Paige and Ashley argue over performing different versions of their song. Annoyed by Paige's attitude, Ashley quits the band before the talent show, but soon discovers Paige and Terri are a hit. In the end, the three girls reconcile and re-form their band, calling it "PMS". Sub Plot Meanwhile, Emma also takes part in Cabaret and does an interpretive dance to symbolize illegal poaching of endangered animals. She asks Sean to participate in the dance with her, but he refuses saying that he does not dance. Seeing this as an opportunity to really impress Emma, Toby agrees to helps her. When they are made fun of during their performance, Sean defends Emma and tells everyone to "Shut up and let them dance". After performing, Emma thanks Sean for defending her and kisses him, leaving Toby crushed. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Cabaret" by Liza Minnelli, which was performed in a 1972 film with the same title. * This is the third episode to feature all of the main characters. * This the first episode to not feature any supporting cast members, guest stars, or absences all at once. * The characters featured in the final freeze for this episode were Ashley (fourth time), Paige (first time), and Terri (second time). * This episode marks the third mention of Heather Sinclair. Paige mentions her, as she did the previous time. * In this episode, Snake mentions the Zit Remedy to Paige and Terri. This is a reference from the band that was started by Joey, Snake, and Wheels in Degrassi Junior High. * This episode marks the first band created in ''Degrassi: The Next Generation'', but the second band formed in the Degrassi series overall. The first being the Zit Remedy. * The girls band underwent several different names throughout the episode. ** It first started as "Two Girls and a Keyboard", containing Ashley and Terri''.'' ** When Paige joined, Ashley decides to change it to "Three Girls and a Keyboard". ** Paige thought that Ashley's band name was too boring and suggests changing it to her choice of, "Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens". ** Ashley was annoyed by Paige and quit the band, so Terri decided to call it "Paige and Terri". ** The three girls made up in the end, forming a band of three again and decided to name it after the third title, but abbreviated it to "PMS." * In tarot cards, the High Priestess does not mean go with the old, nor does it mean go with the new. The High Priestess card means follow your gut instinct, which Terri did when she said to stick with Paige's band. |-| Gallery= Untitled 5.png Untitled 6.png Untitled 7.png Untitled 8.png Untitled 9.png Untitled 10.png Untitled 11.png Untitled 12.png Untitled 13.png Untitled 14.png Untitled 15.png Untitled 16.png Untitled 17.png Untitled 18.png File:113 001.jpg File:113 002.jpg File:113 003.jpg File:113 004.jpg Cabaret (1).png Cabaret (2).png Cabaret (3).png Cabaret (4).png Cabaret (5).png Cabaret (6).png Cabaret (7).png Cabaret (8).png Cabaret (9).png Cabaret (10).png Cabaret (12).png Cabaret (13).png Cabaret (14).png Cabaret (15).png Cabaret (16).png Cabaret (17).png Cabaret (18).png Tumblr l4qcoyGICy1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l4qdzyiy2r1qc1tpr.jpg 22 (1).jpg 23 (3).jpg terri-ashley2.png paige-terri.png jt-toby-emma.png terri-paige2.png terri-paige-ashley.png paige-terri-band-outfit.png ashley-snake-terri-paige.png sean-emma.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *Terri: "I'm already doing a duo with Ash. Two Girls and a Keyboard." Paige: "Hun, that sounds lamer than Heather Sinclair's highland sword dance." *Emma: "It's a poetic dance on an environmental theme, Sean. You'll love it." Sean: "I don't dance." Emma: "You don't have to dance. Manny and I will dance. I just want you to be the hunter." Sean: "I don't wear leotards." Manny: "We don't wear leotards. Just black, like panthers, in honor of our basketball team." Emma: "Yeah, and because they're endangered. In our piece, we're gunned down by a hunter. It has a strong message." Sean: "I don't hunt." *(Terri is giving her presentation in media immersions class.) Terri: "There are many mystic oracles, but tarot and ouija are my favorite. Now, could I have a volunteer?" Spinner: "Madame Terri? I’ll do it." (He walks up to Terri) Terri: "Take a deep breath. What would you like to ask the oracle?" Spinner: "Great mystic oracle, am I really a super stud?" Mr. Simpson: "You don't ask an oracle to answer that one, Gavin. Ask another serious question, please." Spinner: "What was the name of my first pet?" Terri: "I call upon my angelic guardians, I call upon my spirit guides." (She moves the pointer on the board. Spinner says each letter as she moves it) Spinner: "R…O…C…K…Y. Rocky. How did you know? That’s cool and just a bit creepy." *J.T.: "You don't even know how to dance." Toby: "I don't have to. I’m just hunting." J.T.: "You're doing this just to get close to Emma." Toby: "Duh." J.T.: "News flash Toby, she has a boyfriend." Toby: "Who refused to dance. So who’s the hero now?" *Sean:"HEY! Shut up and let them dance!" |-| Featured Music= *''"How Can I Be?"'' by Lauren Collins, Melissa McIntyre and Christina Schmidt - Heard when PMS performs in the Lunchtime Cabaret. |-| Links= *Watch Cabaret on GorillaVid (International) *Watch Cabaret on YouTube Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Episodes